Newly Found
by Suma Saga
Summary: Hyouma pulang kesorean karena dicegat komite disiplin sekolahnya. di tengah perjalanan pulang, dia melihat kejadian yang...mempertemukannya dengan orang ini/ bad summary, cerita gak nyambung ama isinya, Rated for some Suicide/ tolong sarannya untuk Genre


**meh, lagi-lagi saya nyampah di fandom yang suci ini =="**

**Hyouma: Mana tentang gue lagi -_-#**

**masih untungan lho saya buat friendship... mau berakhir kaya KyouGin? :p**  
><strong>kebanyakan AN gak asik ah... Please Read this and thanks for reading~**

**warning: karna dibuat dalam keadaan galau, jadi banyak adegan suicide-nya. yaoi or not depend on you :v**

.

.

.

Hari ini, Hyouma pulang terlambat. Ada sedikit urusan dengan komite kedisiplinan yang entah mengapa sangat ngotot mengatakan bahwa warna rambutnya itu hasil buatan, bukan warna alami dan hal tersebut melanggar peraturan sekolah. Sampai-sampai Hyouma harus membawakan fotonya sewaktu dia masih bayi sebagai tanda bukti agar sang anggota komite kedisiplinan percaya padanya.

Tak ingin menginap ataupun ber-camping ria di areal sekolah pada malam minggu, Hyouma pun berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Namun, langkahnya melambat saat sayup-sayup didengarnya suara. Atau lebih tepatnya alunan lagu. Suaranya berasal dari ruang music yang baru saja dilewati Hyouma.

Karena penasaran, Hyouma mendekati ruang music itu. Meski belum berani menengokkan kepala ke dalam. Suaranya makin jelas. Alunan lagu itu lumayan merdu, liriknya sangat menyayat hati. Namun entah kenapa, lagu itu terkesan menyeramkan.

Gloomy Sunday with a hundred white flowers  
>I was waiting for you my dearest with a prayer<br>A Sunday morning, chasing after my dreams  
>The carriage of my sorrow returned to me without you<br>It is since then that my Sundays have been forever sad  
>Tears my only drink, the sorrow my bread…<p>

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang Hyouma dengar. Lagu itu terus mengalun. Membuat suasana sore hari nan sepi itu makin menakutkan. Takut. Hanya itu yang dapat Hyouma rasakan. Saat itu juga dia teringat cerita teman sekelasnya tentang ruang music sekolahnya.

"sebaiknya, kau jangan dekat-dekat ruang music sekolah diatas jam 4.30. rumornya, pada jam 4.44 akan terdengar suara orang menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang menyedihkan, tapi juga menyeramkan. Dan saat kau membuka pintu…"

Hanya itu yang diceritakan temannya karena dia bergegas pergi. Tapi, tanpa ia sadari, rasa takutnya menuntun tangannya memegang kenop pintu. Mendorongnya membuka pintu ruang music itu, tanpa berfikir apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan saat dia membukanya…

Hyouma melihat sesosok… hantu? Bukan! Manusia kok! Lebih tepatnya seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna merah darah, sebaya dengannya, memakai seragam yang sama dengannya, sedang menghadap sebuah Grand Piano di ruang music tersebut sambil terus melantunkan lagu yang tadi di dengarnya.

This last Sunday, my darling please come to me  
>There'll be a priest, a coffin, a catafalque and a winding-sheet<br>There'll be flowers for you, flowers and a coffin  
>Under the blossoming trees it will be my last journey<br>My eyes will be open, so that I could see you for a last time  
>Don't be afraid of my eyes, I'm blessing you even in my death…<p>

Ragu-ragu, Hyouma menyapa pemuda itu. "Hai… kau sedang apa?"

Tidak ada respon. Pemuda itu terus bernyanyi. Hanya bernyanyi.

Akhirnya, Hyouma memberanikan diri melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan pemuda itu. Mengapa dia menyanyikan lagu dengan lirik 'Sunday'? padahal ini kan hari sabtu (Saturday). Dan mengapa dia menghadap Grand Piano? Padahal dia tidak memainkannya. Dan berjuta pertanyaan tiadk penting lain muncul di kepalanya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Hyouma saat melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan pemuda itu.

Lengan kemeja sekolahnya yang berwarna putih digulung sebatas siku. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah cutter berwarna merah. Dari lengan kirinya menetes cairan merah pekat dan kental yang berasal dari luka-luka sayatan yang membentuk tulisan 'I'M FINE' di lengan kirinya. Cairan tersebut terus keluar dari lukanya yang semakin dalam seiring dengan bergeraknya cutter di permukaan kulitnya hingga menetes dan menggenang di lantai marmer yang berwarna putih. Pemuda itu terus bernyanyi.

"HENTIKAN!" spontan Hyouma berteriak melihat pemandangan di depannya dan meraih cutter dari tangan si pemuda tak dikenal. "Kau mau membunuh dirimu sendiri?"

"…" Pemuda itu tak menjawab. Sekarang tidak pula bernyanyi.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Hyouma langsung menyeret sang terdakwa penganiayaan pada diri sendiri itu ke ruang UKS yang ajaibnya masih buka.

.

Di ruang UKS…

"…hei. Kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri? Jika kau punya masalah, ceritakanlah pada seseorang. Setidaknya kau tidak perlu sampai mengukir rasa sakitmu di tubuhmu kan?" Hyouma mulai membuka pembicaraan setelah sekitar 15 menit terjadi keheningan total selama Hyouma mengobati luka-luka orang itu.

Yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab, tidak juga mlihat kearah Hyouma. Poninya yang panjang menutupi matanya menyebabkan Hyouma tidak tau bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang. Setelah beberapa menit tanpa respon, akhirnya Hyouma menyerah mengajaknya bicara. Toh, dia tidak kenal mahluk ini.

"Ditemukan seorang malaikat eh, Reiji?" seorang cowok berambut silver keabu-abuan panjang muncul di depan pintu UKS. Di lengan kirinya tersemat logo komite disiplin sekolah. Tsubasa Otori, sang ketua Komite Disiplin sekolah, sekaligus kakak Hyouma.

"Kakak? Kok bisa ke sini? Bukannya tadi sudah pulang?" Tanya Hyouma bingung. Mungkin kakaknya kembali untuk menceramahi bawahannya yang dengan semena-mena menuduh dirinya yang bukan-bukan?

"Iya. Ini kakak ambilkan bukumu yang tadi ketinggalan di ruang komite disiplin." Jawab Tsubasa dengan kalem dan senyum yang bisa membuat author beserta fangirlnya bersimbah darah. "Dan tasmu, Reiji."

"…tch!..." Gumam pemuda yang dipanggil Reiji itu sambil melangkah ke arah Tsubasa dan menyambar tas sekolahnya. Melangkah pergi.

Hyouma panic, "Hei, hei! Aku belum selesai mengobatimu!" teriaknya berusaha mengejar Reiji, tapi dihadang Tsubasa.

"Sudah, tidak usah dikejar. Besok saja kakak jelaskan." Kata Tsubasa sambil membereskan peralatan UKS, mengajak Hyouma pulang.

.

Setelahnya, Hyouma tau dari kakaknya bahwa Reiji itu anak broken home. Mungkin gara-gara itu sifatnya jadi kasar dan suka menghakimi diri sendiri (?). Hyouma kasian padanya dan memutuskan untuk berusaha (setidaknya) berbicara dengannya sebagai 'teman'.

Dan hari ini juga, Hyouma jadi lari marathon keliling sekolah mencari-cari sosok cowok emo berambut merah itu. Tapi dicari kemanapun, orangnya tidak ketemu. Dan hanya kurang satu tempat lagi yang belum di jelajahi…

"Toilet…" Hyouma blushing karena pikirannya yang negative itu (author disruduk Shaun the Sheep). Tapi… siapa tau orangnya ada di sana kan? Hiruma bilang, selama kesempatan belum 0%, berarti masih ada kemungkinan.

Pelan-pelan, Hyouma mendorong pintu toilet cowok hingga terbuka. Tidak terlihat siapapun di sana. Toiletnya sih, toilet ala luar negri. Yang dalam satu ruangan ada beberapa toilet itu lho.

Namun Hyouma masih penasaran. Didorongnya satu per satu pintu toilet di dalam toilet itu (?) hingga terbuka. Tapi, saat sampai di toilet paling ujung…

'Ah, gak bisa di buka… hm? Bau apa nih?' Pikirnya. Toilet itu, entah kenapa mengeluarkan aura kelam dan bau anyir darah. Hyouma pun menunduk dan melihat genangan air berwarna mirip darah keluar dari celah bawah pintu.

"Reiji! Reiji buka pintunya! Aku tau kau di dalam! Hey, buka pintunya!" Hyouma berteriak dari balik pintu itu sambil berusaha mendorongnya agar terbuka. Tapi pintu itu tak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda kerja sama.

Rasanya Hyouma ingin menangis saat itu juga. Dia berhenti membenturkan tubuhnya ke pintu "K-kan sudah kubilang, k-kalau kau p-punya masalah, c-ceritakan saja… tidak p-perlu sampai menyakiti d-dirimu sendiri…" beberapa tetes air mata jatuh dari pemilik rambut silver itu.

Sampai akhirnya dia ingat sesuatu. "Ah!" Hyouma mengeluarkan jepit rambut dari saku celananya dan mulai mengutak-atik lubang kunci toilet tersebut (bakat malig nih :d). Jangan Tanya kenapa cowok bawa-bawa jepit rambut karena saya sendiri malas memikirkan alasannya.

Dan dugannya tepat sekali. Di dalam ruang toilet itu ada… setan. Eh, Reiji.

Hyouma langsung menyeretnya ke ruang UKS tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

"K-kau bodoh sekali! Apa kau tidak menghargai hidupmu sendiri? Masih banyak orang di luar sana yang mau memperhatikanmu, bicara denganmu! Kenapa kau melakukan hal tolol seperti ini?" sambil terus mengobati luka di tangan Reiji dan membalutnya dengan perban, Hyouma marah-marah tapi tak berani melihat kearah orang yang dia marahi.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa suara. Akhirnya, Reiji memecah keheningan "…Kenapa…?"

"Huh?" Hyouma bingung dan tanpa sadar mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang berbicara. Tanpa sadar mukanya memerah 'Deket banget yak… g-gak sadar =="'

Reiji hanya melihat ke arah lantai. Tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Hyouma yang tadinya imut, jadi ultimate imut. "Kenapa kau mau repot-repot bicara denganku, menolongku (sebenarnya itu agak mengganggu) dan hal-hal lain yang orang normal lain bahkan tidak mau memikirkannya…"

"K-kenapa?" Hyouma jadi agak bingung menjawabnya. "T-tentu saja karena kita teman kan? Well, sekarang mungkin belum, tapi aku mau kok, jadi temanmu!" Hyouma berkata dengan semangat dambil tersenyum lebar seperti tokoh bishounen di komik shoujo dengan gliter dimana-mana.

Melihat reaksi calon ukenya…eh, calon teman barunya itu, Reiji tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang buruk. Bukan seringgaian yang seram. Hanya… senyum. Yang entah kenapa terlihat tulus dari lubuk hatinya. "…Terimakasih…"

Jyouma langsung Blushing, salah tingkah, dan banyak chain reaction lain yang akan dialami seseorang kalau gugup atau malu. Atau mungkin lagi dekat-dekat sama orang yang di taksir) "A-ahaha… i-iya! G-gak masalah kok! H-haha."

"…Hyouma…" Reiji memanggil nama cowok yang masih bingung harus ngapain sampai-sampai perban yang dibawanya malah berhamburan dan mengikat pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

Hyouma agak kaget, tapi tetap berusaha tenang "I-iya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak keberatan berteman denganku yang jelas-jelas… kau tau kan."

"Kenapa malah bicara begitu? Kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak keberatan berteman denganmu! Lagipula, menurutku kau sebenarnya baik kok! Yea… it's not about what you've done, but who truly you are." Kata Hyouma sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya. Aww…

Sekali lagi, Reiji tersenyum dan mengucapka terimakasih. Dan Hyouma (sekali lagi) jadi gugup dan salah tingkah. Ini baru awal persahabatan mereka yang panjang…

.

.

.

**aaahhh... SUPER FAIL! *mengikuti jejak Reiji***

**mau dilanjutin gak nih? rate-nya diganti ato apa kek... sarannya ya... *maksa***  
><strong>Thanks :D<strong>


End file.
